1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital watches and particularly to a system for automatic time setting and message programming of digital watches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, digital watches were set by means of a sequence of button pushes, the setting being done manually. In watches in which messages were displayed or message watches, similar arrangements either involving a separate button or additional pushes of the time button were utlized for setting and selecting messages as they slew across the display. The manual setting of both time and messages is relatively time consuming and is especially critical when a number of watches are being either manufactured or sold. It would be a substantial advantage to the art if a system were provided compatible to digital watches that would allow automatic time setting and automatic message setting while the watch was within its case and in its completed condition prior to being released by the manufacturer as well as at watch setting or repair centers.